because when was it ever easy?
by roses in the sky
Summary: ok so I really don't know yet what to wright here because I don't really have a story plan yet and I suck beyond telling at writing summaries. but I think it might be worth reading so enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story and I really am not sure where it is going but I will continue writing and sorry that the chapter is short but I kinda just wanted to test this so I hope you like it and you can let me know in the reviews if you like the beginning or not though there is not much to judge yet:)**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **KURT**_

Running his fingers through his hair pulling him closer and closer the feeling of his warm lips on his*

"and the answer to that would be, Mr. Hummel?!"

Pulled out of his fantasy not realizing or maybe just not caring about his professor's clear attempts to get him to slip up Kurt hurried to answer the question that was presented. His professor, a little bit annoyed though amused by the fact that Kurt who was clearly not paying attention to the lesson was able to answer the question correctly continued with his lesson.

the lesson ended and harry hurried up to Kurt ready to go to lunch. "jeez mate, can't go one lesson without drooling over that boy. Professor Snape almost got you and we all know that would not have been a good situation, you gotta' tone it down a bit."

"get off it, I don't have it that bad, don't I?"

Kurt wondered if harry wasn't wrong, considering what he has been thinking about the entire lesson.

Potions was one of the lessons where Kurt knew he really should pay attention since it was a big part of his grades but it was also one of the only two only lessons Gryffindor shared with Hufflepuff and Kurt was not ready to give up on an entire hour of staring at his crush.

"have what bad?" asked Ginny interrupting Kurts thoughts, right before giving her boyfriend harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Kurts totally gigantic huge crush on the huffle boy, Kurt do you even know his name?"

Kurt rolled his eyes shrugging of the comment that harry had made about his name. Kurts crush was not based only on the boys _gorges_ curly hair and _amazing_ body. though that might have been a big part of it. Kurt noticed him and paid attention to the way he was in class. Answering questions always right so he was definitely smart but he wasn't constantly raising his hand and he would talk to his fiends and make jokes so he was not a teachers pet which Kurt appreciated and he didn't have many friends but it wasn't like he had no friends at all so kurt assumed that the few friends he had were probably really good ones and so none of them were phony. And so he never was really the center of attention but he had a sort of presence which was really nice. also his name, which kurt most definitely knew had a nice sound in kurts mind. Blaine _Blaine, Blaaaaine Blainnne._ yes definitely had a nice ring to it

The three of them entered the big hall and sat down at their table. Hermione was already there with a book open in front of her and a full plate of untouched food beside it, she didn't even look up from her book but released a sort of groan as if to acknowledge that her friends had sat down beside her.

while everyone were stuffing their plates with Hogwarts finest foods Hermione suddenly burst obviously annoyed with her studies.

"how come there is no spell for sucking all the knowledge out of a book without having to stress over actually reading it? Aren't we like great powerful magical beings or some crap like that?"

"somebody's in a bad mood today… what's up?" asked harry playfully trying to make the tension go away

"god I don't think I have ever seen you get frustrated from a book before. " muttered Ginny in amusement.

"it's the stupid history of magic test. Nothing seems to be staying in my brain, and I too often find myself finishing to reed a chapter and realizing I haven't been paying attention and who the hell is Thedoram Beatle Penballin?

"oh sweetie you seem to be suffering from reallyneedabreakandanap syndrome! Now eat something and then I am taking you straight to bed and I will not take no for an answer!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but then decided that he was probably right and sighed clearly relieved

"oh Kurt what in Merlyns beards name would have been if you were not the pushy bitch that you are?"

"you would have been a sleep deprived walking skeleton now get to eating" kurt grinned.

Harry looked at kurt with big eyes. "remind me never to get on your bad side, ever"

"will do" agreed kurt knowing that he himself wouldn't want to get on his own bad side either if he knew himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter to my story. I'm telling you again I don't know exactly where this is going and how many chapters I will you have any suggestions that will help me improve my writing I will be really happy to hear them because this is my first story so don't judge too harshly!**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **KURT**_

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow afternoon, you coming?"

"I don't know harry" replied Kurt who was kind of skeptical about the whole 'playing sports' thing. Its not like he didn't do any sport or work out activity, in the summers and holiday vacations when he was home he would go to the gym a lot and since Hogwarts didn't have a gym he would run laps in the evenings and he had a workout routine he would do at least twice a week.

"i hope you are kidding, right? You are a wiz on a broom, literally."

Kurt considered this. He did enjoy flying, If he joined the team what would he play? He was pretty good with his arms so he could be a beater but frankly he was scared he would freak out and he really wasn't the kind of guy who could rock the broken nose look.

He figured keeper was out of the question for the same reason. Seeker would have been Kurts first options but harry was the seeker for the team since his first year at Hogwarts. He was sort of a legend since first years weren't even allowed to own their own broom let alone be on the team but harry had been discovered by professor McGonagall and she bent the rules a bit for him.

"yea kurt, you definitely are a wizard on a broom, though right now you are a wizard on a chair, I guess that is the kind of thing that tends to change." said Luna from behind them causing both kurt and harry to jump out of their seats.

"Jeez Luna don't sneak up on people like that you almost gave me a heart attack" cried harry with a truly terrified look on his face

"I didn't sneak up on you I was here the entire time. Are you going to try out for seeker too? "

"Luckily I don't have to try out since I already am the seeker. The auditions are for beaters and a chaser, they are the only open spots since the Weasly twins had left."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Have any of you seen Hermione?" asked Ron as he sat down next to the boys and Luna at dinner

"Not since lunch why?" said harry "Oh god Ronny what did you do? Did you forget her birthday?" He asked with mock sympathy

"NO" glared at him Ron "wait, why…? Did she seam upset…? Oh god is it her birthday?"

"She didn't seem upset, she was just telling us how she felt the need to rip someone's head off, don't worry not yours obviously she needed the head as a sacrifice to raise Satan on you." Commented kurt with his best sincere goody boy voice.

"Oh great Hummel thanks for the cheer up remind me to return the favor sometime, I am looking forward to that day already"

"Cheers" said Kurt raising his glass of coke and his friends followed his example.

"What are we cheering for?" asked Hermione as she sat down at the table with her hair all messed up from her nap

"For the day when Ron will return Kurts favor" said harry smiling from ear to ear

Hermione seemed a little confused but she let the subject go and filled her plate with salads and chicken and began to eat

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt was unsuccessfully trying to do his homework but kept dosing off thinking about the conversation he had today with harry. Harry wasn't wrong about Kurt being good on a broom and kurt felt like maybe he should take advantage of it. Also he wouldn't mind having an excuse to ride his broom more often and it might be fun to be on a team. Also, Blaine was a beater on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and the first game of the season will be against him. That might give him a chance to interact with him maybe have a real conversation. 'God I am ridiculous' Kurt thought to himself with a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh Kurty you make me smile like an idiot too sometimes" commented Ron who had just walked into the room.

"Oh shut up Weasly" teased Kurt, and with that perfect comeback he shut the curtain around his bed and went to sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Rise and shine lady Hummel" cried Ron as he opened Kurts curtain to let the sunlight in

"As attractive as that drool is on your face I really suggest you do something about it, maybe, you know, get rid of it"

Kurt let out a loud groan of protest as he tried to ignore the light by turning around and putting the pillow on his head. Ron pulled the cover off of him and laughed as Kurt squirmed and curled into a ball at the sudden cold

"Fuck off Weasly!" he yelled attempting to kick him away

"Kurt Hummel, language please!" gasped Ron with his best imitation of Mrs. Wealsys reaction to cursing.

"As much as I would love to let you sleep some more we have class in ten minutes". That caused Kurt to open his eyes in terror and reveal a fully dressed Ron standing at the foot of his bed grinning at his reaction.

"Why would you let me sleep this late?" He complained as he rushed out of bed to get ready

"Oh so now it's why did I let you sleep this late? Anyway both me and harry tried to wake you up before breakfast but you wouldn't budge so we figured we'd go eat and try again and well here we are… god Kurt your hair!" cried Ron in mock horror

"What? I like it this way; I think it makes a nice statement don't you?"

"Sure the 'zombie apocalypse RUN!' statement"

"That is exactly what I was going for"

"You know what? I think I actually might like it better than what you usually have going on up there"

Kurt rolled his eyes and got his tooth brush and hair brush and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

-they had barely made it to class on time but luckily professor McGonagall was running a bit late to transfiguration so they managed to slip in at the last second with no problem.

Harry was already there and he saved them seats. "I see you got Hummel to wake up. congrats!" he mocked

"Open your books at page 310 and someone please read the description on the bottom left of the page."

Kurt didn't pay much attention to the lesson. His head was in other places. Quidditch tryouts are right after lunch and he still hadn't decided if he would try out or not. Also the next lesson was herbiology and Gryffindor had herbiology with Huffelpuff which definitely would not do well for Kurts attempts at concentrating.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HARRY**_

Harry sat down next to Hermione saved Ron and Kurt a seat on his other side.

"Where are Ron and Kurt?" Asked Hermione

"Kurt slept in so Ron took the liberty of trying to get him up"

Hermione made a sour face "Kurt is kind of difficult to wake up, do you think they will make it on time?" she asked genuinely worried that they might be late. And maybe cost their house a few points.

Just then Kurt and Ron walked in breathless from running in attempt to make it on time and sat down at their seats.

"I see you got Hummel to wake up! Congrats" smirked harry an Kurt rolled his eyes at him

'Open your books at page 310 and someone please read the description on the bottom left of the page'

"it was a challenge but with a lot of hard work I did it, I finally got his sleepy ass up and got him to class" answered Ron but there didn't seem to be a point to continue teasing because Kurt was too busy daydreaming to pay any attention.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

When herbiology started harry noticed that Kurt was secretly glancing at Blaine making sure not to get noticed. Harry had to hand it to him he wasn't doing such a bad job stalking the boy.

The truth is that harry was worried about him. Kurt was one of Harrys best friends and he didn't want him getting hurt. He didn't know if Blaine is even gay or not and he had no idea what kind of person he is. But he shrugged it off in the meantime and concentrated on the lesson.

After herbiology harry Ron kurt and Hermione headed to the great hall for a short lunch before heading out for quidditch tryouts.

"I think it will be alright if I try out for the role of chaser" Kurt said breaking the silence (not an awkward silence, a friendly silence) he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his friends.

"Kurt that's great!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"There is only one spot open for chaser though so my odds aren't great so don't get too excited" Kurt claimed

"I'm sure you will be great" Harry canceled out Kurts comment with a wave of his hand and a reassuring smile on his face. "Ron and I will give you great references" he grinned. "right Ron?" he added when Ron who was busy filling up his plate and stuffing his mouth didn't answer.

"ea ea oh corhse" Ron nodded with a full mouth

"Ron you pig swallow before you speak" said Hermione looking both disgusted and disappointed at her boyfriend.

Ron blushed a faded shade of scarlet as he swallowed and apologized.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

After lunch the four headed out to the quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron had to be there because they were on the team. Kurt came to try out and Hermione came for moral support.

Harry and Kurt watched intensively as each boy or girl tried out. Most of them tried out for beaters but many did for chaser too and harry could tell that the competition for Kurt could be tough.

It was Kurts turn to try out and he got on to the broom with a certain confidence which Harry appreciated. He knew Kurt would be amazing since he had played with him quidditch in the summer when they both stayed at the borrow with the weaslys and Kurt helped lead his team to victory every time.

The game started and harry smiled to himself as he saw he was right. Kurt flew well and within a few minutes threw the quaffle through the smallest hoop and landed gracefully on the ground.

"woohoo! go kurt!" cheered Hermione and ran off to give kurt a hug.

"Competition is tough but so is Kurt". Commented Ron also heading down to where Hermione and Kurt were standing.

"If you don't make the team after that play I will eat a thousand bugger Bertie Bott's beans" harry claimed and gave Kurt a bug hug.

"I will hold you to that" promised Kurt and grinned obviously pleased with himself.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

It was after dinner and harry was doing his muggle studies homework in the common room when Ginny walked in carrying her books. Harry quickly decided what to do and snuck up behind her.

"Guess who?" he asked in a deep voice covering her eyes with his hands.

Ginny giggled and then put on a innocent face

"Why, I don't know, who in merlins beard could this be?"

"Why Ginny it's me you super hot amazing boyfriend" he claimed also putting up an innocent act.

"God no, it can't be. I don't have a super hot boyfriend. My boyfriend is very medio-"

And that's when harry decided to shut her up with a kiss.

"mmm that's better" he said softly, barley a whisper and Ginny smiled brightly. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, their heads very close together and their noses rubbing against each other.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning I want to take you out" harry said

"That would be lovely" sais Ginny giving him another quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to her room.

 ** _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

The next morning harry woke up at half past five in the morning and started to get ready.

He snuck down to the stairs from the great hall and when he reached the painting of the fruit bowl he tickled the pair and entered the Hogwarts kitchen. He filled his picnic basket with all the breakfast foods he knew Ginny loved and headed back to the Gryffindor common room where he waited for Ginny. When she came down the stairs of the girls dorms harry couldn't help but smile to himself and wonder how lucky he had to be to be in love with a beautiful and special girl like Ginny.

Ginny saw the big smile on Harrys face and smiled back putting her armes around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Her lips were so warm and soft and harry put one arm around her waist and lifted her chin eith his other hand making the kiss more intimate. He wanted to stay like that all morning but he pulled away slowly, took her hand and led her outside to the grounds.

they found a nice grassy spot next to the lake and Harry spread out a blanket and put down the picnic basket he had prepared for their breakfast.

"Your seat my lady"

"Why thank you kind sir"

Harry set a plate for each of them and brought out the food he had snuck from the kitchens.

They ate like that under the morning sky that was just starting to clear up and when they finished their breakfast they cuddled on the blanket and talked and kissed, and kissed some more until the dreadfull time came when they had to go back and go to class.

Harry cleared their plates and wrapped the blanket around Ginny who started looking a little cold and they started heading back to the castle

"Thank you" Ginny said

"It was 100% my pleasure" answered Harry sincerely. He loved spending time with Ginny and because she was a year younger than him and their schedules were different they didn't see each other a lot during the day, he enjoyed making time and finding creative solutions like breakfast at six in the morning and he loved that Ginny would be happy to wake up painfully early just so she can spend time with him.

They arrived at the common room which was now already buzzing with people who were on their way to class or to breakfast and Harry led her to the bottom of the girls dorms stairs.

"I had a great time" she gave him a small kiss on the mouth, followed b a slightly longer kiss and went upstairs to get her things.

Harry smiled and went to get his things ant put away the picnic basket.

"Hey Harry where've you been?" asked Ron who was leaving the room just as Harry entered.

"I had breakfast" smiled harry giving no further information.

Ron glanced at the picnic basket and decided he didn't want to know the details of Harrys date with his sister so he ignored the stupid grin on Harrys face and waited for him to get his things so they could walk to class together.


End file.
